gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Hiram Berry
Hiram Berry ist ein jüdischer homosexueller Mann, der mit seinem Partner, Leroy Berry, eine Tochter hat, Rachel Berry. Sein Name wurde in dem Buch "Glee: The Beginning" offenbart. Er wird in der dritten Staffel von Jeff Goldblum dargestellt. Biografie Leroy und Hiram haben eine Leihmutter ausgesucht, die sie basierend auf IQ und Schönheit überzeugt haben, diese Frau ist Shelby Corcoran. Sie haben ihre Tochter, Rachel, mit Ballett und Gesangs Stunden verwöhnt und vielem anderen, was man braucht, um ein Star zu werden. 'Staffel Eins' In''' Ouvertüre ist zu sehen, dass Rachel ein Bild von ihren Vätern im Spind zu hängen hat. In '''Furcht und Tadel wird er von Rachel erwähnt. In Wer ist im Bilde? erwähnt Rachel kurz ihre Väter. In''' The Power of Madonna' ist sie allein mit Jesse zuhause und ihre Väter sind eine Oper besuchen. In 'Der Traum macht die Musik' erfährt Rachel, dass ihre leibliche Mutter Shelby Corcoran ist und sie eigentlich erst am ihrem 18. Lebenjahr kennenlernen sollte. In 'Viel Theater! sagt Rachel, dass ihre Väter nicht nähen können und deswegen geht sie zu Shelby und bittet sie um Hilfe, obwohl die Väter es eigentlich nicht erlauben. '''Staffel Drei Er und Leroy erfahren in Gorilla mit Herz von den Hochzeitsplänen ihrer Tochter und laden die Hudson-Hummels zu einem Abendessen ein. Sie hoffen, anders als sie Rachel den Eindruck vermitteln, dass sie ihre Entscheidung gutheißen, dass diese ihre Pläne umdenken wird. Sie sind mehr als geschockt, als Rachel ihnen mitteilt, dass sie und Finn ihre Hochzeitspläne noch weiter nach vorne verschoben haben. thumb|left|Hiram überlegt, wie er die Hochzeit verhindern kannIn Auf dem Weg sind Rachels Eltern bei den Regionals anwesend, um diese zu unterstützen. Sie sind beide stolz und zu Tränen gerührt, als Rachel ihren Auftritt hat. Hiram, Leroy, Burt, und Carole versuchen im späteren Verlauf krampfhaft zu überlegen, wie sie die Hochzeit verhindern können, weil keiner von ihnen diese Entscheidung gutheißt. Doch sie können sich nicht einigen, hoffen aber bis zuletzt auf ein Wunder. In Am Ende aller Kräfte erzählt Finn Joe, dass Hiram und Leroy versuchen Rachel nach ihres verpatzten NYADA-Vorsingens aufzubauen und so etwas wie eine "jüdische Trauerphase" haben. Außerdem erwähnt Rachel Kurt gegenüber, dass ihre Dads im NYADA-Chat unterwegs waren. In Zukunft voraus erzählt Rachel Finn, dass sie mit ihren Dads nochmal über die Hochzeit reden wollte aber diese abgeblockt haben. Kurz darauf, als Finn sich von ihr trennt, sagt er ihr, dass ihre Väter in NY schon auf sie warten, um mit ihr dort ein Studentenwohnheim zu suchen. 'Staffel Vier' In Die neue und die alte Rachel meint Rachel, dass sie zwar New York liebt, aber ihre Dads vermisst. 'Staffel Fünf' In Falsche Freunde erwähnt Santana Hiram und Leroy, als sie Rachel sagt, dass sie genauso gut ist wie sie, trotz der ganzen Gesangs- und Tanzstunden und sowie ihrer schwulen Broadway Dads. 'Staffel Sechs' In Verlierer wie Ich wird er von Leroy erwähnt, der Rachel erzählt, dass sie kurz vor der Scheidung stehen. In Träume werden wahr wird er in Rachels Dankesrede erwähnt, nachdem diese den Tony Award als "Beste Schauspielerin in einem Musical" gewonnen hat. Beziehung 'Leroy Berry' thumb|Hiram und LeroyIn Gorilla mit Herz werden zum ersten Mal Details erwähnt, wie und wieso die beiden sich ineinander verliebten. Sie waren beide zusammen in einem Theaterstück. Rachel zufolge ist das, was zwischen ihnen herrscht "Wahre Liebe". Sie beide sind von der Persönlichkeit her sehr unterschiedlich, haben aber bewiesen, was für zuvorkommende und unterstützende Eltern sie sind. In Verlierer wie Ich erfährt man, dass sie kurz vor der Scheidung stehen. Songs 'Duette' *'Chapel of Love' (Leroy) (Gorilla mit Herz) *'You're the Top' (Leroy) (Gorilla mit Herz) Gruppennummern *'You're the Top' (Gorilla mit Herz) Trivia *Hiram wollte in einen epileptischen Anfall vortäuschen, um Finns und Rachels Hochzeit zu verhindern. *In Auf dem Weg äußert er, dass er nicht fährt. *Laut dem Originalskript von Ouvertüre sollte sein Name ursprünglich "Joe" sein. *Hiram G. Berry war ein amerikanischer General während des Zivilkriegs. Jedoch ist unklar, ob das Einfluss auf Hirams Namen in der Serie hat. *Hiram ist ein Fan der Serie "Friends". Sein Darsteller Jeff Goldblum hatte einen Gastaufritt in der Serie als "Leonard Hayes". Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S3 Kategorie:Eltern Kategorie:Homosexuelle Charaktere